Young Kidnapper Part 5
by Alvin2050
Summary: A 12 year old boy goes along with a plan to kidnap the daughter of wealthy parents until he realises the danger he and the girl are now in


Young Kidnapper Part 5

As Danny and Jennifer made their way as fast as possible through the thick forest adjacent to the road they both sensed that villain Frank Malloy was not that far away and he probably had one or more of his men in search of them too. If only there was someone around to help but there didn't seem to be anybody. They were completely on their own and if they didn't keep ahead of these dangerous men they knew that their chances were not good. After all, they were just kids and what could they do against professional gangsters?

Danny had only known Jenny for a short time and he now wished that he could have met her in different, more pleasant circumstances. She had already become more important to him then a sister. He wished now that Malloy had never adopted him and he had stayed in that orphanage. At least then he wouldn't have had to do that asshole's dirty work and snatch this lovely12 year old girl right from her home. Then again he wouldn't have gotten to meet this budding young beauty who was still a little mad at him but had perhaps now warmed to him slightly since that she knew how much he regretted what he had done to her.

Malloy was getting close to the young runaways now, he knew. Those brats won't escape me, he was thinking. Over the last ten years he had been involved in drugs, prostitution and murder among other things but the cops had never been able to pin anything on him. His men normally cleaned up any mess for him but now he realised what a dangerous situation he was in. If he didn't catch up to those kids and insure that they didn't testify against him then it would be all over for him. As he moved at a brisk pace through the woods he thought he could see them in the distance. He removed his handgun from his inner jacket pocket and fired a shot in their direction, just a warning shot. He wasn't about to kill them just yet, only scare them and maybe stop them in their tracks.

It didn't work however. At the sound of a gunshot the two terrified youngsters starting running for all they were worth. Danny knew that Malloy might well shoot one or both of them down at any moment but if they just stopped and gave themselves up they would be dead for sure. Malloy fully intended to contain any damage they could cause him and his criminal empire. Their only chance was to run like hell and hope somebody came along to help them but they both knew that their chances were very slim. After a few minutes of frantic running Jenny suddenly went straight into a low tree branch and her feet were swept out from under her. Next thing she knew she was lying on the wet grass and there were some bruises on her back and legs.

Danny realised at once that his girl companion was in trouble so he stopped and came over to where she had fallen. She was a little hurt, he knew, but nothing serious. When she saw him standing over her she said, "Danny, don't worry about me, get out here! You can still save yourself. If you stay here we'll both die."

"I don't care, you're my responsibility and I'm not running out on you. Now give me your hand!" He held out his own hand and she took it. He helped her to her feet again and Jennifer realised she now had feelings of her own towards this boy. He could have left her there and saved his own skin but he didn't so her opinion of him had changed a great deal since she slapped his face in that car. She now regretted having done that. He had made a few mistakes but he hadn't had a very happy childhood as she did. He never had the breaks he really deserved so it was understandable a man like Malloy could manipulate him into doing wrong things. She came over to him and hugged him to let him know how grateful she was he had stayed for her.

That's when they heard footsteps about twenty yards away and then standing before them was Frank Malloy and he was pointing his gun right at them. There was a sardonic smile on his face as he said, "Thanks for staying behind for your little girlfriend, Danny boy, makes my job a lot easier. I'm really touched. Pity I have to dispose of you now too, thought you were a bright kid but I guess I was wrong."

He came closer to the children and grabbed Jenny's wrist, pulling her away from Danny. The boy screamed at him, "You let her go!" As scared as he was he would not show to this man. He didn't know how he could save her or himself now however. Malloy aimed his weapon at him and it was clear what his intentions were. Jenny tried to stop him but he shoved her to the ground.

Just as Malloy began to squeeze the trigger of his gun a voice boomed from behind him. "All right, mister, drop your weapon and raise your hands in the air! It's all over for you." Maybe it was the miracle Danny had been praying for.

TO BE CONCLUDED


End file.
